Burning like Fire
by clairiceislife
Summary: Claire is sexually obsessed with Alice but she is perfectly content with Jill. Claire in her own relationship tries her best to overcome her problems. Smut/femslash
1. Chapter 1

Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

**I do know own anything :)  
>femslashsmut  
>I sort-of wrote this fic on personal experience accept I changed the events<br>review if you want :)  
>enjoy<br>**

**Chapter one**

Claire sat down at the dinner table and hoped to shit she'd end up getting food this time. She'd had meals at Alice and Jill's place dozens of times but last time, they were too busy making-out to notice anything. Claire sat patiently with K-mart whilst the two other women were _**preparing**_ in the kitchen.

Ever since they'd regained civilisation, Claire spent a lot of her time waiting. And it usually ended up being with K-mart too.

When Alice and Jill found each other, they were so smothered in love they didn't have a chance to come up for air. Unfortunately for Claire, she had to loose all her fucking memory causing her to get to Alice too late. And now she was with K-mart. K-mart was half her age but the girl adored her. However, Claire's heart still remained with Alice, and fuck it was painful. Having to see her and Jill with their tongues down each other's throats when all she fucking wanted, was to push Jill away and lap Alice up in her arms. And every time she saw them, she felt a familiar swell of Jealousy burn in the pit of her stomach.

Before long, Jill walked out the kitchen carrying two plates while Alice sucked on her neck. The more Jill giggled, the more Claire just wanted to throw her into a ditch of fire. Bitch.

Alice sat down next to Claire and waited for Jill to bring in the remaining food. It was some sort of pie from what Claire could tell, and she hated to admit it, but it looked fucking amazing. Jill was good for one thing; she was a great cook.

No sooner had Jill sat down, Alice leant over the table to make-out with her some more. 'Fuck this is getting old' Claire though to herself. She just picked at her food and pretended not to really notice anything.

'So, Claire-' Jill started. She was the last person Claire wanted to speak to.

'-How've you been?'

'Fine.' Claire nodded and just stared at her plate.

Claire felt a little bad at Jill. All she wanted to do was start conversation but Claire had to be a complete bitch like that. She took out her jealousy on Jill because well, she blamed Jill. If Jill never showed up, she'd be the one sharing a bed with Alice that evening.

'What about you K-mart?'

'Great actually. I want to get into un-armed combat since I've pretty much only known about guns and stuff. I mean, yeah I can fight but I want to sharpen up a bit. I know there are hardly any undead around anymore but, you know.'

'Funny you should say that actually.'

Claire rolled her eyes to herself. Great. What did Jill have to say now?

'I'm actually doing a coarse on combat skills next weekend; you could come with me if you like? I mean, it's quite far away and it's expensive, but since you're my friend, you can go for free.'

'Are you serious?'

Claire could tell that K-mart was ecstatic. Yes, she felt uncomfortable with her leaving Alaska. Even for a couple of days. And yes, she felt uncomfortable by the fact it was Jill taking her but Claire wasn't going to stop K from what she wanted to do.

'You should come here Claire.' Alice said. 'Yeah, you could come by, we could get a pizza, couple of beers, some real friendship bonding.' Alice giggled but seemed pretty content with the idea.

Claire wanted nothing more but to say no. She couldn't be around Alice without feeling a constant need to kiss her and not to be able to touch her, to pleasure her, ate at her insides and really fucking hurt. But being the idiot she was, she had to do the honourable thing.

'Sure.' Was that the best she could come up with? Really?

The night passed but it seemed to go on forever. And with Alice not wanting to remove her tongue from Jill tonsils for even a second, it soon became agony for Claire to just sit there and watch.

'Okay, so I think we'll be going now.' Alice pulled away from Jill and turned to hug Claire.

'It's been lovely having you.' A smile widening on her face.

Claire couldn't stand it. Any of it.

'Bye K-mart.' Alice nodded in her general direction before leading the pair to the door.

'So, see you both next Saturday.'

'Yeah.' Claire said under her breath. She just didn't want to be around Alice anymore. She grabbed hold of K-mart's hand and guided her to their car.

'I love you.' K-mart whispered, tugging Claire closer.  
>'I know.' But before K-mart even had time to breathe, Claire climbed into the hummer. She didn't want K-mart caressing, kissing or touching her. She wanted Alice. And her raging love was just getting in the way of a happy life. Claire knew that. She was with someone who could make her happy. But everything K-mart did or said, Claire silently wished that it would be Alice instead of the younger Blonde.<p>

When returning home, Claire immediately went to the bedroom. Sleeping would be her best option right now. Just to forget everything and leave it to the morning, she could deal with her problems then. But currently, she didn't even want to think. Claire didn't wait for K-mart to join her. She just took off her clothes and tucked herself in. She rolled herself into a ball as stray tears wandered down her cheeks. This evening, she had been close to caving in. She couldn't bare it anymore. Seeing Alice with another woman when Claire knew that she could show Alice love like no one else. But Jill made Alice happy. And that's ultimately what she wanted for her right? Claire tortured herself with all these thoughts of Alice and Jill until her mind ended her misery and sent her into a heavy sleep.

xxx

Alice sucked at Jill's neck as she tried to take off her makeup. Jill moaned lowly as Alice nipped at the skin slightly. 'Come to bed baby.' Alice whispered seductively. Jill swirled around and kissed Alice passionately snaking her hands behind her neck. Alice pulled her up off her chair and laid her down over the silky sheets. Alice kicked her leg over the blonde as she straddled her stomach. Alice lifted her t-shirt over her head.  
>'You look magnificent this evening.' Jill bit down on her lip as Alice hovered above her in her bra. Alice supported herself as she leant over to press Jill's lips against her own. Jill pushed Alice's arms and the brunette collapsed into her. With Jill's lip sandwiched between her teeth, Alice rolled over onto her side. Jill grabbed Alice's hip and forced the brunette against her body. Their tongues battled against each other in an epic war for intimacy inside their mouths. Alice dug her fingers into the blonde mess in an attempt to push Jill into her even more. Alice hungrily ripped open the buttons on Jill's shirt revealing the beauty beneath.<p>

Jill parted from the kiss and franticly searched for air. 'Fucking hell Alice. You really have to stop damaging my shirts.'

'How can I not when there's a monster underneath longing to be fucked? Why can't I just satisfy its sexual needs?' Alice always came out with the best rhetorical questions during foreplay.

'I need _something_ to wear to work, dumbass.' Jill sighed.

'Shame. If I was your boss, I'd make you come to work shirtless.'

'You _are_ my boss.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment there. I was too busy thinking about all the things I want to do to you.' Alice pulled Jill into another kiss.

'Why not just show me?' Jill chuckled in the back of her throat. Alice buried her head into Jill's neck and pulled the covers over their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long I've just been really busy and stuff. This is kind of short and again this chapter is pretty much just fluff. But in the next one, there's going to be slash and a lot of it. So… yeah (: enjoy.**

K-mart hauled a huge pile of clothes out of her drawer and threw it into her suitcase. She pranced around the bedroom in sheer excitement and threw things around the room.

This week had gone by too quickly. Claire didn't want K-mart to leave. Mainly because she didn't want to be around Alice. Claire was burning inside just thinking about having to spend the majority of the day with her. Even more, she didn't want K-mart to be around Jill, plaguing her with those stupid comments she makes which everyone seems to find hilarious. Claire on the other hand, did not find them remotely funny. She hated it when Jill made those comments, it drove Claire crazy seeing Alice smile. It was becoming insane how much see actually felt herself crave for Alice.

'Hey Claire, what do you think about this one?' K-mart shoved a floral dress up to her neck and twirled around.

'Beautiful.' Claire created a fake smile in the corner of her mouth in an attempt to make K-mart happy. It seemed to work. 'Um, K? I feel real tired, I'm gonna go to bed.'

'But Claire, You're on a promise. I don't want to have to wait until after the weekend to sleep with you.'

'I know, I feel bad but I really am tired and if we are going to sleep together, I want that to be good for you, and right now I'm just too exhausted.'

'Okay, but as long as you promise we'll have sex the moment I get back.'

Claire nodded and went towards the spare room. These days, she never let K-mart pleasure her just from the fact it hurt too much. Not physically, but it was hard to enjoy herself when all she could think about was how much she wanted Alice inside of her. So, she made up a couple of lies and bended things around so that K-mart wouldn't have to touch her.

Claire crawled into bed and wrapped a blanket around her. She was warm but she found herself shaking vigorously. She would've done anything to avoid tomorrow, possibly even the extent of dieing in her dreams. She couldn't bring herself to be around Alice, yet that was all she wanted. Everything was just so fucked up. Claire doubted that she could live with it anymore. She just couldn't take it.

xxx

Alice clambered off Jill and fell by her side on the bed. They panted in sync as their chests rose and fell in the post-climax.

'Oh my god.' Jill breathed out. Alice chuckled for a second before returning to regaining her normal heart rate. 'Baby, I'm going to have a shower. Want to join me?' Jill curled a strand of Alice's hair around her finger.

'No, I've had enough multiple orgasms to last me a while.'

'Okay, if you insist.' Jill pushed herself up and exited the room.

Once the shower had started; Alice rolled over and opened the drawer on her nightstand. She pulled out a handful of photographs before returning to lie on her back. She flicked carelessly through the various pictures until she reached one picture in particular. It was back on the Arcadia with Claire stood by her side and K-mart sat behind them. Her arm was wrapped around Claire's shoulders and they were both smiling like idiots. Alice could remember this being taken; it was a week before they'd found Jill and the last time she saw Claire being happy. It was rather depressing actually. She missed Claire.

They had been really close back in the Nevada desert and then Alice went away but when she got back, Claire had lost her memory and things just weren't been the same after that. When this photo was taken, things were just getting better again. And then after Jill came along, Claire seemed to change. If anything, it hurt Alice to remember the past. She missed those days when she would wake up with Claire dozing softly at her side, she missed how close she was with Claire, she missed her smile, her laugh, the sound of her heartbeat. She missed Claire. She loved Claire.

xxx

Claire awoke to the smell of coffee stabbing at her nostrils. She'd over slept. Looked like K-mart had sorted out food arrangements for herself. Claire quickly threw on whatever she could and hurried downstairs… there was Kmart. 'Hey,' Claire squeaked, the dryness still writhing in the back of her throat.

'Hi, oh my god, I'm so excited Claire.' K-mart skipped over to her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Claire didn't want K to touch her but considering the circumstances, she let her. Fuck, she was slipping, she had to do something, anything to stop it but the hole in her chest forced her against it. She tensed up and her body froze she couldn't do this. Her lips parted but no words escaped. She couldn't even think anymore, she lost control.

K-mart stopped and pulled away smiling. Claire did everything in her will to hold back the tears. She smiled and relaxed slowly. K-mart returned to loading the car with her things. With the time closing in, Claire was dreading being with Alice. Alone with Alice.

xxx

The morning had gone swell… Alice and Jill had had the breakfast of champions and indulged in a bit of light foreplay. Sure, Alice was going to miss Jill but she was really looking forward to be away from her, especially because she would be in the company of Claire.

Jill pulled K-mart's things into the back of the car. K swung her arms around Claire before getting inside. Jill on the other hand went over to Alice and shoved her tongue down the brunette's throat for good measure. "Love you." She whispered and followed K-mart into the vehicle.

Alice and Claire stood side-by-side waving them off. It wasn't until they turned the corner out of sight before they realised they were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yes you sexy mother fuckers. It's the moment you've all been waiting for.  
>Alothough, there will be more chapters so dont worry :)<br>same as last time... smut/femslashhh all that stuff.  
>Yeah, umm hope you enjoy the giant ass piece a dialog. hope you like it<br>**

Claire had spent the day with Alice watching sports. Claire wasn't a fan, but the fact that her beer was replaced every hour made it bearable. Also, just to be next to Alice was really great. She forgot how much she liked to spend time with Alice, all the fear of love had blinded of everything that was good about Alice. They'd had meaningful conversations, reminisced, ate large amounts of snacks and sprawled out on the sofa all day. What wasn't there to love about the whole situation?

'Hey Claire?' Alice shut off the TV and walked casually over to the window.  
>'What?'<p>

'It's dark outside… I guess the soccer game went on longer than expected.'

'Fuck.' Claire glided a hand through her hair, 'I'm really sorry. I'll go –'

'No, don't.' Alice stood facing Claire and the tension between them rapidly growing. 'I mean, you could stay for dinner and crash on the couch or something. I'll call up for a pizza and… yeah. But please don't- please don't go.'

'Okay, I'll stay. So you wanna get pizza?'

'Yeah. Sure.' Alice headed into the kitchen. 'Pick a movie and put it on.'

Claire sat in front of the cabinet, browsing through the endless titles. Jill and Alice together had a fucking crazy collection of films. Despite surviving the end of the world, it made Claire wonder how they'd managed to get hold of some of these. But finally, after a whole day of sport, Claire got to choose what she wanted.

'Hey Alice?' she called.

Alice returned from the kitchen and took a seat next to Claire. 'Mhmm?'

'Is Legally Blonde okay?'

'Legally Blonde? Legally fucking Blonde?'

'What? I like it.' Claire turned to face her in protest.

'Seriously? What the fuck happened to your taste in movies.'

'Only because; I think that Brooke Windham chick is hot. Why? What would you prefer?' Claire said with a sarcastic hint in her throat.

'I don't know. Something with action and horror… Final Destination?'

'Are you kidding? The graphics in that are terrible. What does Final Destination have that Legally Blonde doesn't?'

'Come on! You know I have a huge crush on Clear Rivers.'

'Alice, can you ever keep it in your pants?'

'Hey, you would totally do Brooke Windham if you had the chance.'

'Anyway, lets choose something we both want.'

'Okay, so what?'

'Mean girls?'

'Jesus Christ Claire, enough with the teen movies.'

'Okay! Fine, I was just messing with you. House on haunted hill?'

'No, although there is that blonde girl who's really hot. You know the one who survives in the end?'

'Alice, are we legitimately going to judge what film watch because of the attractive characters?'

Alice chuckled slightly before continuing to look through the movies.

'Oh,' Claire started, 'house of wax?'

'No.'

'The grudge?'

'No.'

'The matrix?'

'Maybe…'

'Alice, don't make this difficult.'

'Okay, okay, we'll watch the Matrix.' Alice and Claire reached out for the DVD box, their hands grazing against each other when doing so. Alice swam into Claire's eyes as if she was viewing the inside of her mind. The inches began the close between the two and just as Claire started to feel Alice's breath against her skin- 'I gotta smoke. Wanna join me?'

'Yeah. Sure.' Alice got up and walked out of the room, leaving Claire alone on the floor. Fuck. She almost kissed her. She was way in over her head. Claire felt sick. She'd been so close. Fuck. A cigarette. She needed a cigarette.

She followed Alice outside to find her sat on the porch, forcefully dragging at her smoke. Claire sat next to her and paused a second before grabbing one. Alice and Claire perched in the awkward silence, literally floating in the sexual tension.

Alice's smoke burnt down to the butt and she quickly stubbed it out on the floor. She then turned her attention to Claire. She couldn't stand it anymore. All the things she wanted to do… almost hurt. She slowly leant into Claire's personal space and kissed her cheekbone gently. Claire stopped breathing and felt her palms go sweaty. It wasn't until Alice shifted to her lips that her heart rate sped up at a rapid pace.

It was soft at first but then Alice began to slip her tongue into Claire's mouth and the environment became passionate. Claire's fingers folded themselves into her hair and she dragged Alice instinctively closer. It was the first time in the good part of four months that she'd had any sexual intimacy with anyone. And it felt amazing just from the fact it was with Alice she was sharing this intimacy with.

The moment only broke when the pizza guy showed up outside. Claire shot inside and threw herself on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it didn't happen but the reality was scarred into her vision. It was beautiful. Everything she'd ever wanted coming true and knowing that the love of her life felt moderately the same way, made her heart skip a beat.

Alice returned with pizza and they quickly got to shoving it into their mouths. Claire was hungry, either that or she was trying to eat to forget. Not necessarily forget but her mind was just a buzz about what had just happened. She still felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her mind began to wonder, thinking about Alice touching her again. Fuck. This had to stop.

After finishing the pizza, they just lay on the sofa watching the matrix. But Claire's head was focused on something else. Alice's hand was touching her own and the feel of her bare skin shot bullets through her system.

Alice subtly moved her hand so it was cupped around Claire's but Claire adjusted so her fingers so they were entwined with the brunette's. Their hands became clammy but neither of them wanted the contact to stop. But the flames inside Claire's heart craved for more.

'Alice? Can I ask you something?' Her words sliced through the air.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'What happened… before?'

'I don't know.'

'Because I kind of liked it.'

'…I did too.'

' What would happen if we do it again?'

'Let's see.' Alice quickly turned and caught Claire's lips, taking her jawbone with her hand. Claire clung to Alice's waist as she thrust into the redhead, grinding their hips steadily together. Alice kicked her leg over and straddled the redhead. 'I want you to want me Claire.'  
>Claire tugged Alice closer forcing their lips together. Alice leant away to pull off her shirt but then immediately went back to kissing Claire. She dragged her fingers over the brunette's back and dug in with her fingernails. 'Alice I-' she pushed her off the sofa and but sprinted back into Alice's arms. 'Let's go upstairs.'<p>

Alice swung open the door and dropped onto the bed, bringing Claire with her. She rolled over to hover above redhead. Claire pushed Alice onto her lips harder with the hungry lust screaming inside her. Alice slotted her thigh between Claire's legs and grinded against her creating a pleasurable friction. A rush of clothes flew into the air causing the waves of material to crash against the carpet. Alice was warm. Claire had remembered in the desert, whenever she felt Alice's bare skin against her own, she was icy cold.

Alice traced the outline of Claire's body, soothing with her fingertips. Claire's teeth sunk into her lips as she bucked her hips slightly. Alice shifted her hands upwards to cup Claire's breast, gently brushing her nipple with the pad of her thumb. Claire gasped; trying to breathe was difficult even being around Alice, let alone with her straddling her naked body.

Alice let her hand roam between Claire's hips, making her arch her back. 'I need you to come for me Claire.' Husked Alice as she worked her fingers inside the redhead. Claire swallowed air in a desperate attempt to get oxygen into her system. Claire twisted her fingers violently into Alice's hair while the other hand subconsciously scratched at the skin on her back. She clung tightly to the brunette as Alice pumped her fingers at a rapid pace. Claire knew she wasn't going to hold for much longer but the orgasmic moans that fled from her throat seemed to encourage Alice to carry on more intensely.

All Claire saw was shades of red in front of her eyes as she rushed uncontrollably over the edge. Alice's back was raw, yet she only realised when Claire had stopped clawing at her. She fell from above the redhead to lie beside her on the bed. She peered over at Claire to see she was still recovering and gaining her breath. Every time she closed her eyes, she got visions of the redhead writhing beneath her and holding on for dear life. It brought a smile to her face.

Claire subsided and turned, so the older woman could spoon with her. Weirdly, she couldn't bring herself to look at her. This was what she wanted for as long as she could remember but the guilt hurt. She'd been unfaithful to K-mart. Even though it was with Alice, Claire had set herself a promise a long time ago that she wouldn't cheat on K-mart. She had no desire to hurt her. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to love K-mart but she couldn't. She just… couldn't.

'Claire… Are you okay?' Alice rubbed at Claire's waist and kissed her shoulder.  
>'Yeah. I'm fine.' Claire forced back the guilt and tears thriving in her body.<br>'Sleep tight.' She leant over and held Claire close to her before rolling back onto her side.

_Claire, just go to sleep. It'll all be okay. Don't feel bad. Don't worry about it. You love K-mart. It's all okay. Just_ _to sleep and deal with it in the morning._


	4. Chapter 4

Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

Chapter four

**Well, we made it this far. Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, it took me a while to manage to write down my ideas. Plus, I've been on holiday and there was a moderate lack of Internet.  
>Anyway, I don't own anything… (all the usual crap.)<br>Sorry but, no slash in this one… sorry guys, I'll make up of it in the next chapter (I promise).  
>Um.. I don't want to wave my own flag or anything but reviews are much appreciated…<br>I think that's about it… enjoy ;) **

Claire rubbed the stickiness out her eyes and rolled over to see Alice at her side. She looked completely out of it. Claire quietly slid out of the covers and walked towards a mirror. She examined the bruises covering her chest and let her fingertips scroll effortlessly across her collarbone. 'My personal Mona Lisa.' Alice husked, snaking her arms around Claire's waist.

Claire turned into the embrace and held onto Alice's gaze. 'Good morning.' Claire rolled her tongue along Alice's upper lip before pressing it between her own. Alice kneaded Claire's breasts and shoved her thigh between Claire's legs.

'We could lie around the house all day, if you wanted. It's not like anyone would walk-in on us.' Alice giggled into Claire's mouth, luring her closer as her hands circled Claire's hips.

'No, I'm going to go home. Get ready for Kmart.' Claire's heart jolted at the thought of her girlfriend. It almost made her feel sick.

'Why? We've got the house to ourselves, besides, they don't get back until tomorrow afternoon. I could eat you in the morning if you wanted.' Alice was still trying to make out with Claire but Claire felt insistent.

'No, Alice. Is this… not a big deal to you?' Claire pushed away leaving Alice confused. Alice pushed her hair off her forehead and let go once she reached the back of her neck.

'It doesn't have to be… Wait, what?' Alice was still highly confused.

'Alice, This… I can't just go off and pretend this never happened.'

'I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'Okay, let me spell it out for you Alice, You can't just fuck me and then act like it's no big deal.'

'Claire, I-'

'Do you love Jill?'

'Of coarse I do.'

'Do you love me?'

'Claire, you can't do that.'

'Answer it.'

'…Yeah. Yeah, I do.'

Claire's lips parted and she gasped slightly but tried not to make it too evident. 'Because… I love you too.'

'How long?'

'What?'

'How long have you loved me, Claire?'

'About… a week before Jill turned up.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' There was a hint of anger in her tongue.

'I was, but Jill got there first. And then I just figured, I'd tell you when the time was right.'

'When the time was right? Well, there's fuck all we can do about it now.'

'Don't make me look like the bad one. You didn't tell me either.'

'Because I'm with Jill.'

'Well, I'm with Kmart.'

'Yes, but I actually love my girlfriend.' Claire took a swing at Alice and hit her in the face. Alice could've easily dodged it but she probably thought that this was a definitely a time to just get hit.

'Don't you dare tell me I don't love Kmart.'

'Are you kidding? I've seen the way you look at me. You have no idea how much it hurt. I had to drown myself in Jill just to forget.'

'You didn't exactly make me feel brilliant either.'

'I wanted you so much, you know. So… fucking… much. I gave up on you when Jill came along because I thought the feelings you once had weren't there anymore. If you had fucking told me-'

'Don't pile this all on me. It's not my fault we're not together.' Everything fell silent and they both avoided eye contact. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. 'Do you still want me?'

'...Yeah.'

'It's me or her, Alice.'

'Don't make me choose.'

'You know what? Fuck you, Alice, fuck you.' Claire gathered up her clothes off the bedroom floor and threw on various pieces of clothing.

'What about K?'

'You said it yourself. I don't love her, apparently.'

'Claire!'

'No, Alice. I love you okay? I love you. And I know you love me too. But you have to choose.' Claire stormed out the house. It was crisp outside… almost frosty. Claire's head was spinning. She felt as if she was going to vomit. Everything around her was either blurry or hazy like it was all a dream.

xxx

Once Claire reached her own house, she ran upstairs, showered, brushed her teeth until her gums were raw, washed her clothes and repeated the cycle several times. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Alice's taste or smell away from her. She was beside herself.

In hysterics, Claire grabbed a razor from the bathroom and dug it into her leg. Then it hit her, like walking into a brick wall. She stepped back into reality and let the razor drift out of her grasp. Blood gushed down her leg and pain plagued her entire body. She quickly grabbed a towel and dabbed at the wound. She tried to calm her breathing and once she had relaxed, she disinfected and wrapped up the cut. If she was lucky, Kmart wouldn't notice. Then she wouldn't have to explain why she did it. Claire knew she had to talk to Alice but she would wait until tomorrow, that way, it would give her time to cool down.

Claire collapsed on the couch and stared at the TV set, not really taking anything in. She broke into a bottle of wine and it wasn't long before she passed out.

xxx

'Claire! Claire?'

'Alice?' Claire's eyes peeled open to see a worried Kmart, standing above her, shaking her awake.

'No, silly, it's me. I'm home.' Kmart's smile widened and Claire pulled herself up. Her head was banging and she'd left the TV on. Kmart picked up the empty bottle of wine and examined the lack of contents. 'Jesus Christ Claire, steady up on the drinking.' Kmart skipped into the kitchen and cleared up the mess, which Claire had made the previous night. 'Did you have a party or something?'

'No, I- I just- I don't know.'

'Don't tell me you drank so much you forgot everything.'

'Sorry K.' Claire remembered everything. She'd gone crazy thinking about Alice. That's when she remembered the cut on her leg.

'It's all right. You can make it up to me in bed.' Kmart inched closer and her intention became obvious.

'Actually, I'm going to go and see Alice today. Sorry… tonight maybe?'

Kmart's face dropped. She'd been looking forward to sleeping with Claire when see got back. But sex with Kmart was the last thing on Claire's mind. 'Sure. Whatever. I mean, we can wait right?'

Claire had headed upstairs to escape the heavy weight, which Kmart had inflicted on her shoulders. She locked herself in the bathroom and pulled down her pants. Last night, when sorting herself out, she hadn't really been sane but she had bandaged it okay. She took it off and it had pretty much healed. She'd done it pretty deep and it would probably scar, but there wasn't really much she could do about it. She left it exposed so it could heal better but the slit/pants combination didn't go too well. It still fucking hurt.

xxx

Claire didn't like just turning up on people's doorsteps, but this was urgent. She knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for an answer. It took a minute and at first, Claire assumed no one was home but then Jill came to the door. 'Hey Claire.' She was breathless, 'what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kmart?'

'I need to speak to Alice… Is she there?' Claire peered inside to discover Alice quickly adding clothes to her admirable figure. She looked back at Jill. _That_ was why she was breathless.

'She can't right now but you could go in her office and she'll meet you in a couple of minutes.' Jill guided her through the house, trying to draw Claire's attention away from Alice. 'Just wait in here, okay?' Jill shut Claire in the office, leaving her just standing there awkwardly. Claire peeped through a small slit in the door. Alice was busy shoving her tongue down Jill's throat and caressing her body. Claire couldn't look. She was suddenly taken over by jealousy, envy. She wanted Alice.

Alice came in and sat on the desk. Claire took the liberty of locking the door. 'What did you want to talk to me about?' Alice was shockingly casual. Claire stepped closer, until Alice's face was merely centimetres from her own. Her heart was in her mouth, she couldn't resist. Just the sensation of Alice lips on her own made her knees go weak.

'No, sorry I can't do this.' Claire moved away to the far side of the room. 'How can you do that?'

'Hey, _you_ kissed _me_.'

'You kissed back.'

'What do you want Claire?'

'How can you just make love to Jill after what happened? Don't you feel guilty?'

'She came home and began to take my clothes off. If I said no, she'd be suspicious.'

'So, you jump into your girlfriend's pants whenever _she _wants.'

'Pretty much, yeah.'

'Alice!'

'What, Claire? What do you want me to say?'

'I don't know Alice!'

'Well, what do you do when Kmart wants you?'

Claire suddenly felt a pit growing in her stomach. She'd never told anyone before. 'We don't.' She said quietly. But Alice heard loud enough.

'You what?'

'Well, we have done it but-'

'No way. Claire, what have you gotten me into? If you've got problems with Kmart you need to sort them out.'

'We don't have problems, we just- don't have sex.' Claire suddenly felt panicky. She hates telling people about herself. Especially Alice.

'Why not?'

Claire gripped her elbow and diverted her eyes away from her. 'I don't let her touch me.'

'What? Why?'

Claire snapped. 'Because she's not you. She's not you, okay?' Tears poured from her eyes. Alice came over to her, rubbed her upper arm with one hand and cupped her jaw with the other.

Alice's tone turned gentle, 'If this was because of the other night then-'

'No, it's been going on for a while. Anyway, I can't now anyway.'

'Why not?'

'Because I- because I-' Claire's throat closed and she could hardly get anything out.

'If it's about you and me then-'

'No it's not- it's not-'

'Is it the bruises? I mean, you could just keep your clothes on or something-'

'No, I…' The tears came at a more rapid pace.

'Claire, what have you done?'

Claire paused. 'Nothing. It's nothing.'

'Claire, have you-' Alice began tearing up, 'have you hurt yourself?' When Claire didn't reply, Alice took steps. 'Show me.'

'What?'

'Claire, it's okay, I'm h- I'm here for you… show me.' Claire hesitated in undoing her pants but Alice continued to comfort her and it made the process easier. 'Jesus, It looks deep.' Alice stood back up and clung to Claire's shoulders. 'Look, I'm not worth this. Don't hurt yourself because of me.'

'I was hysterical. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Alice wrapped her arms around the redhead and pressed her close on her chest. 'No. Don't be sorry. Guilt is the last thing you want to feel right now. But Claire, I'm not worth all this. I'd hate to think of you harming yourself because of me, what I- we did.'

Claire looked up into Alice's eyes and nudged closer. This time, it was like the kissing didn't matter. It just felt good, soothing. It was like giving a long hug to a friend or having a meaningful conversation with someone you've only just met.

'I don't know what to do Claire.'

'What do you mean?'

'About this- us. I love Jill and I don't want to hurt her but… I love you too.'

'Don't tag me along.'

'I'm not. It's just- I want to be with you a lot more than… Oh god, I sound horrible.'

'No, it's hard for me too. I'm the only person Kmart's ever loved… She'll be broken.'

Alice tangled her fingers between Claire's. 'We've got each other now. We'll end it. Both of us will end it. We lay low for a couple of weeks and then we can be together.'

A smile helplessly emerged on Claire's face. 'Okay, we'll do it. We'll finally. Do it.' Claire couldn't believe this was happening. They both broke out in a mixture between giggles and tears.

After twenty tissues later, Claire had cooled down enough to leave. Jill had come to greet Alice when they came out the study. She tucked her arms around her waste and Alice sent Claire reassuring glances. 'Bye Claire. Sorry you couldn't stay longer.'

'It's okay Jill. I gotta get home anyways. See you soon… Bye Alice.' They traded smiles before Claire turned around and headed down the driveway.

xxx

Claire swung open the door to find Kmart lighting candles around the living area. She'd cooked dinner. 'K, I should be making _you_ dinner. Not the other way around.'

'Yeah. But, you seemed tense earlier. I wanted to treat you.' Kmart pulled Claire into a hug before she led her to the table. The dinner was delicious. No doubt Jill had probably taught her a couple of tricks of the trade so to speak. They engaged in some of the best conversation that Claire had ever had. Then it dawned on her, she preferred Kmart as a friend, not a partner.

Once they had cleared up, they had retired to the couch. Everything was going swimmingly until Kmart rested her hand on Claire's thigh. 'I'm sorry K, I can't-'

'I can't do this anymore Claire. Sometimes I wonder why you're even with me. You don't let me touch you and when I do, you go all weird and freak out. You rarely sleep in the same bed as me. We've literally had sex three times while we've been together. I just can't fucking do this. I mean when did you turn into this person who won't let her own girlfriend hold her hand. Back in the Nevada, there was nothing stopping Alice from roaming her hands all over you.' Kmart had officially snapped. Claire didn't know what to say. It was Alice clogging up her mind.

'You still love her don't you.' Tears rolled down Claire's cheeks. She knew Kmart knew. There was no point digging herself a bigger hole. 'It's okay. I knew. I always knew. I just wanted you to admit it to yourself.'

'Kmart, I-'

'No. I'm fine. Don't feel guilty or anything. We were good while we lasted. I wanted to go spend some time with Chris anyway.'

'I'm so sorry.'

Kmart smiled. 'Don't be. Will you… help me pack?' They spent their time giggling the night away. It had been the most fun Claire had had in years. She loved Kmart. She started to remember why she'd taken her on in the first place. If it wasn't for Alice, she probably could've had a happy life with K. She was a tad young but it wasn't like age mattered these days. She felt bad for leaving her but really, it was for the best and they'd both be better off that way. Inevitably, she wanted Kmart to be happy.

xxx

Chris was really sweet about the whole thing. No doubt he'd probably rub it in later but while the subject was sensitive, he stayed nice. Kmart hugged Claire for one last time and from as far back as she could remember; it was the first time she didn't tense up. 'Fight for her.' She whispered.

Kmart got into Chris' jeep and they head out don't the road. Claire was one step closer to having Alice. One step closer to life.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

Chapter five

A shitty end to a shitty fic. Basically I had lots of ideas but I've come to a point where I'm unhappy with the storyline and I'm not sure I want to carry on with this. Basically, I've gained a huge hatred for this fic and I just want to end it quickly. Anyway, yes, this is the fifth and final chapter of BLF and this one is set 5 months after our last encounter… yeah. Anyway, I hope you're happy with the final chapter… yeah. Sorry for the disappointment.

Claire's eyelashes fluttered and the light hit her eyes for first time in the morning. Warmth crept into her pores and she rolled out of bed. Padding over to the bathroom, she took a quick drink from the sink and straightened out her hair before returning to the bedroom.

There she was, her perfect form, dreamy between the sheets. She looked peaceful… her chest rising with the intake of breath. Claire tiptoed over to the edge of the bed before she dived onto it, waking the other women. She woke up in a daze, not quite realising Claire was sat waiting for her.

"Good morning," Claire husked, admiring her. She looked beautiful in the morning, sort of rough, mysterious. She swept sticky pieces of hair out her eyes before returning glances to Claire. A smile wiped across her face.

"Good morning," She replied, dryness fresh on her throat. She clutched the back of Claire's neck and pulled herself onto a kiss. Claire moved over and straddled the over woman as they collapsed into each other. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Claire smiled and flicked her hair slightly, "especially with the work-out you gave me last night." Alice grinned against Claire mouth and took her in once more. "Anyway, we've got to get ready for tonight." Alice rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Tonight?" Alice looked at Claire confused.

Claire kissed along Alice's jaw-line before stopping at her ear. "Dinner." Claire whispered before biting her ear lobe. "It's weird," Claire pulled away and crossed her legs opposite Alice, "I remember going round to your house, when you were with Jill for dinner…"

"Well, now, I guess it's me and you." Alice smiled widely and kissed the corner of her mouth… "Come on, we better get up… care to share a shower with me?" Claire's face lit up as Alice climbed out of bed and pulled her into the bathroom.

Their bodies wrapped in each other under the warmth and water cascaded down their naked flesh. Lavishing one another in soap and never letting lips escape for a second. Alice lightly gnawed on Claire's collarbone and she collapsed under the power of the other woman. This was perfect. She was perfect. Alice shut off the water and left the cubicle before grabbing a towel and folding herself and Claire into its softness.

After getting ready, Claire went downstairs leaving Alice in the bedroom. She got a few jobs done… Chopped some vegetables and before long, the house was mostly ready for tonight's dinner party. It had been a while since Claire had last seen K-mart. She missed her.

"Claire, could you do my tie for me?" Alice shuffled into the kitchen with half her shirt unbuttoned and a tie hanging loosely from around her neck. Claire grabbed Alice's shirt and pulled her onto her lips. "Of coarse I'll do your tie." Alice 'dolled up' quite nicely sporting lovely a suit Chris had given her at some point.

Another couple of hours passed before Claire heard the first knock at the door. Surprisingly, it was everyone. Jill clung to Chris while K-mart was stood glaring at them… It was an awkward few seconds but Claire willing greeted her brother and his new found love into the house. K-mart however stayed behind so that she could hug Claire on the way in. Alice stood casually in the doorway to the kitchen with a wide smile glued to her face. She was always so casually perfect.

During dinner, there was a mixture of chatter, laughs and the sound of people chewing food. Alice and Claire exchanged flirtatious glances that they no longer had to hide. They still held hands under the table but that was their special intimacy.

They both found it nice to catch up with K-mart and Jill since they hadn't really had much contact with them for the past couple of months. They'd been so smothered in each other that they forgot about the rest of the world. Jill and Chris were now planning to get married and Luther was taking K-mart on for an apprenticeship. It looked like everything was working out for just about everyone.

After finally ushering them to leave, Claire went upstairs and was shortly followed by Alice. She was too tired to clean shit up. The morning was the best bet. "Well, I think that was successful."

"Yeah," Alice giggled, "I suppose it was."

"I thought it would've been more awkward in a way."

"How so?" Alice began to remover her tie and jacket.

"With Jill and all… I thought that there could be tension."

"Are you kidding? She's too far down Chris' throat to notice anything."

Claire walked into the bathroom to do her 'nightly facial wash routine'. "Hey, that's my brother you're talking about, I don't want to think about his sexual happenings."

"Jill really hated it…. Back then. I mean, I could've been better. I left her a note and then a month later I turned up with you… I'm glad she's okay now."

Claire walked back into the bedroom and got to unbuttoning Alice's shirt. "Really, I'm just glad she forgave me. I'd be pissed if you were taken away from me." Claire smirked as she tugged Alice's shirt off her shoulders.

Claire then moved to her pants and began to unfasten the belt. "I'll never leave you." Alice said, holding Claire's face. She pressed her lips against the redhead in circled her hands around her torso. She unzipped Claire's dress so that she could slip out of it and then it was only a few steps to the bed.

Alice guided Claire under the covers so that they were surrounded by warmth. She held her close before moving her hand down to Claire's hip. "Let me love you tonight." Alice whispered. Claire hand found it's way to Alice's neck. Pushing her lips into her harder was like an unspoken way of saying 'yes'.

Alice's hand soothed between her thighs as she entered her. She was careful not to let their lips part as she worked her fingers inside. Claire's breathing became heavy and her body began to flail. She gently pushed Alice onto her side and Claire took her fingers between Alice's legs. "Let me love you too." She whispered, taking a breath between kisses. They moved in sync, their fingers moving together.

Soon, Claire started to feel her abdomen tingle and she knew she couldn't hold any longer. She sped up so Alice could get to the same level and she felt her heart rate speed way up. Alice joined her as soon they both crashed over into nothingness as their bodies fell limp under the ecstasy. Claire just couldn't help but think this is how it ought to be. Life was prefect once again.


End file.
